To make an Angel
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Susie could never understand why she lost her role. But she could make her real all she needed was the first piece to get started. That spelled the doom for the poor girl that replaced her.
1. The first Piece

Inspired by the latest chapter of the game, the Alice we got was a bit different form what we expected.

This is based on some of my own ideas. Hope you'll enjoy

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine. It Belongs to The Meatly.

* * *

The first piece

It was dark, it was loud and cold. A shattered mind with figments far apart from each other. That is one of the first things I remember after that madman made me jump into that contraption.

'It would be fine' he said.

'Everything would fall into place' he promised. A bunch of humbug.

He promised me, that I would become what I always wanted. That lying backstabbing rat!

When I crawled out of that blasted ink machine there was no form. A slimy, revolting, shapeless slug. No longer human. I could hear so many voices. Male and female alike and they were screaming and crying some for a saviour to stop their torment others for a specific individual.

One of the voices finally said something I could relate to.

Alison.

Of course… she was the reason behind my desperation. That little whippersnapper caused all of this.

But perhaps she could also solve all of this.

I remember the day she first entered the studio. Joey had been hosting some kind of competition and the winner of said competition would be featured in one of the cartoons as a character. She of course was the winner of said contest. She was just shy of 19 with a head full of carrot coloured hair, her eyes where pale blue and she had almost paper white skin.

I never saw her as a threat, it was just a way for Joey to get some publicity and some money into the company. Since there was an entrance fee for those that participated in the contest.

Alison was related to one of the workers, bet she used him as a way to secure her chances.

It started out slowly and subtly Alison would be seen around the studio. Learning about the animation process and what she would be doing. She got to see the toy workshop where Shawn Flynn would craft all the toys and the plans for the theme park Joey was planning to build.

The episode she was promised ended with a duet between me and her. But it wasn't the last time Alison would be down in the recording studio.

More and more frequently she would be asked to voice minor characters. Meanwhile episodes with Alice was getting more and more scares. Flynn complained that 'the Angel' didn't sell one bit.

They didn't want my Angel?

Then one day it all broke. I was no longer the voice of Alice Angel.

Alison was now the voice of Alice.

She took my part.

SHE STOLE MY ANGEL!

I should have known those coffee breaks with Joey Drew was probably more than just friendly chats.

That girl, that bitch, that backstabbing WITCH!

I will make her pay for that.

I will have my angel back.

Then one day it finally happened a young woman finally managed to get to the lower levels.

That red hair…

There it was the missing piece.

As much as I hated it SHE was also a part of Alice. Unfortunately for her, this was my domain.

So I began to chase her.

Trying in vain to get out of the ink and get away was her first instinct. Especially when I kept chasing after her. I grabbed hold of the yellow skirt and then one of her legs.

She kept thrashing trying to kick me away but even if this form was lacking it was stronger than her. It was enjoyable to see her like this. Her long hair splattered with ink, panting, scared and crying. But no matter how much she begged, I needed her.

So I dragged her to the lowest level. There it was: the big ink machine. The so call 'miracle maker' that Joey referred it as. With as much power I could muster I dragged her up the stairs and to the platform. She kept trying to cling onto the staircase, to prevent the inevitable.

Didn't she know this was something bigger than herself? Didn't she know I needed her?

That Alice needed us?

How selfish of her.

But I was not going to have her ruin this for me.

Now at the ledge I dragged her over it. Making sure that I was tightly wrapped around her I would not lose her to the screaming well in there.

I watched as her mouth filled with ink, felt how her thrashing creased and now she was mine for the taking.

The second time I was no longer a pulsing slug, I had a shape, I had my curves, I had hands and a head full of ink stained curls. I smiled but it was still far from complete. My horns where dull and the halo was still missing.

I needed more parts.

Perhaps that might get Alison to shut up.


	2. Unlucky Pendle

Inspired by the latest chapter of the game, the Alice we got was a bit different form what we expected.

This is based on some of my own ideas. Hope you'll enjoy

I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine. It Belongs to The Meatly.

* * *

Unlucky Pendle

How did it all come to this?

How did I end up in this ink filled morgue?

I wanted no part of this, why does all of this happen to me?

This was supposed to be the thing that would make everything better again.

It had started just as a normal day. Father was still locked inside his bedroom. I haven't seen him for days now. Even if I do something as innocent as knocking on the door. He can start crying or cussing or yelling. Mom has been providing everything for all of us, I think she has grown bitter towards us because of that, especially me. I'm still in high school and living with my parents even if I am 18 years old. My brother still have quite a few years to go but at this pace he is more likely to run away than stay and graduate middle school, not that I blame him.

There is no laughter in this house, there was no more music. I really need to find a way to get out of this house. I need to escape this prison. But where would I go? Would my little brother be alright? Mom had already left for work and since it was Saturday I was free to my own devices. I wasn't needed at work until the nightshift. My blue eyes looked into the mirror and pulled at my ponytail trying to keep my hair neatly in place, at times I wish I didn't have all those freckles or paper-toned skin.

Luckily I already had some plans made, with one of the few people that could brighten my day.

I had met up with mom's cousin Martin, he was probably one of the few people that knew of the hell we were going through. He had been too ill to be of any use for the army, so he was one of the lucky ones left behind. My dad was not.

So here I am, a young woman having lunch with an older man. I can already feel eyes on my back I can hear sneers and feel how the waitresses judges me. They assume the worst about me. It has always been like this, I grab attention, even when I do not want it. I have cursed my red hair more times when I can count.

Martin was kind enough to offer me lunch, he has always been a sweet man. His wife had been a lucky woman, God bless her soul. Martin then pulls out a flyer and tells me the real reason he wanted to meet me today. The studio he was working for was hosting a contest, looking for potential voice talents and perhaps a boost in popularity and relevance to the city again.

I was more than familiar with the Bendy Cartoons after all it was Martin's work. The little demon had been popular in the early 30's but with the criticism directed at the poor mascots and the rumours about the company's 'unsavoury conduct'. It had caused a steady declined in popularity. It was still quite known but even those that grew up with Bendy and his crew had mentioned that the creativity that was in the early show was fading fast.

Martin had that look in his eyes, like a child on Christmas Eve. I think it through, the entry fee is 10 dollars and it is quite a lot. Mom would be furious that I spent it on 'some stupid contest' but then again it could also be a way to earn some money. After all the things he has done for me and if this could help him out I would gladly do it.

When the contest day had finally arrived.

I was presented in front of a panel of judges. One of them being Mr. Joey Drew himself, a charming looking fella with most of his black hair intact and striking light blue eyes, along with a cigarette smoking brunette that looked more than a little annoyed, it seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there. The last judge was the most striking, a woman probably in her 30's with lovely curled ebony locks, shining dark blue eyes and a healthy complexion.

I kept pulling on my lucky yellow skirt and my white blouse. I felt so underdressed, all of the other contestants where at least a few years older than me and looked dolled up and almost as glamorous as movie stars. In comparison to them I look like a child. The contest had been for a voice role for a character, but what they wanted was someone that could sing.

One after another they started singing when it was my turn I just did just that. But instead of singing an old opera or classical song I chose a bit differently. I chose to sing 'Midnight swing' it was a song from one of the first years of the cartoon. It was actually a song that Bendy sang himself.

The song was about the fun of swing dancing and how midnight was a perfect time for music. How those that heard and saw it should join in the midnight swing. It was about the joy of just being in the moment. When I sang it was just what I was. In the moment remembering the lyric I closed my eyes and imagine back then how it all played out. But like dreams the song came to an end. Now realising that I hadn't really watched the judges for their reaction I opened my eyes fearful of what I would find. To my surprise all of them had smiles on their faces.

I was still a bit surprised that I got the part.

But I was happy, Mr. Drew was such a nice man. A bit eccentric to be sure, but still. He spoke about his plans for the future about adding an amusement part to the studio. I'm not sure if he is just a big dreamer or if he has a plan to improve the current state of the Bendy Cartoon.

I got to meet all of those that worked with Mr. Joey Drew. Some were a bit more sceptical towards Mr. Drew and even doubted his sanity.

The most fun was seeing the process of creating the character I was supposed to voice. Martin and I sat several hours to sketch out my character. The story would be more or less a sister episode to 'Siren Serenade' that was created a few years back. So my character would be a mermaid. The finally concept for Waverly or 'Wavie' as I fondly called her, was quite cute. I just wish I could have seen her in colour. But for some reason Joey Drew held onto the old animation style of black and white.

The first time I voiced my character I was watched by both Sammy Lawrence and Susie Campbell. The two other judges from the contest. It was fun to voice Wavie and Susie apparently had a great love for her character Alice. The episode was recorded and the reviews from the audience was actually quite good. Even if I was only promised that one episode. They began to request me to come in more and more often to voice minor character. It was tricky to work out both my school work, my other job and the studio but I somehow managed. Even if it wasn't a lot, it gave me some extra pocket money. With that I began to make a plan once I graduated and had worked up enough money I would move away and my brother could live with me.

Joey Drew even invited me for a cup of coffee a few times after I started working for him. He spoke about how glad he was that I joined the studio that I had great potential and that he hoped that I would stay with them for quite a while. He was quite heavy with the compliments it almost made me uncomfortable.

Then one day I was called in, to my surprise they wanted me to voice Alice Angel. It was very confusing, had Susie gotten sick or something? Perhaps they just need a temporary replacement and they were on short notice. But I was here to work so I did as I was told.

What I hadn't expected was that Susie herself would step into the studio. What came out of Sammy's mouth was shocking.

"Joey just informed me that he wanted Alison to voice Alice Angel. I'm sorry Susie." The hurt in Susie's eyes was obvious and without a word of protest she stormed out of the music studio. Both of us felt bad for that. But what could we do? Joey was the boss and the cartoon needed to be made. I just felt really rotten, Susie really did adore Alice, even if she was not the most well liked character.

The following months weren't the best. Anytime Susie was in the same room as me I could feel her eyes boring into me as if she wanted to kill me with that icy stare. Even if I tried to apologize or try to talk to Mr. Drew about giving Susie back her role.

He just smiled and said 'that everything would fall into place soon.'

Like a fool I believed him.

However it did not get better like he promised. I could come in days and find Susie acting like I was an annoying insect, other days I could hear rumours about me having an affair with Mr. Drew commenting on how he liked to date women that where younger than him. Other days I would have to return to my locker and find my coat sabotaged or find nasty letter written about me.

About me being a traitor and that was just the kind word they used. The most frequent one was witch.

Why?

Why me God?

What did I do to deserve all of this hardship?

Why do I always get the short end of the stick?

I didn't ask for my red hair.

I didn't ask for my pale skin.

I didn't asked to be tormented and called a witch just because of my name.

Why do you keep testing me?

What more can I give you?

My life was falling to pieces. It had been almost a month since my last trip to the studio and more worrisome was that I haven't heard from Martin in weeks, he has not been home for days. I worry that something has happened.

The final straw was reached one April evening, mom had more or less tossed me out the house. Tired of providing for me since I was now 19, I should be able to take care of myself. She tossed out my clothes and so everything I owned was in one backpack and one suitcase. I knew the likely hood of Martin being home was slim. So I turned to the more likely place.

Joey Drew Studio

The place was dingier than what I recalled. I began to make my way down to the lower levels. Leaving my suitcase and backpack up in the animation studio. Something told me that Martin was here somewhere. But the lower down I came, the more watched I felt.

Even if I tried to tell myself that I was just being silly. The feeling in my gut told me otherwise. There was a lot of ink and it just got more and more the deeper I went. The pipes have been a problem that I had often heard about from several of the employees. I just never grasped that it was this extensive. In places the Ink was up to my ankles. I just hope that I find him soon.

It is cold down here. The pipes are creaking and the sounds almost like they are moaning.

Like someone was dying.

There are candles and posters everywhere, for the first time in my life Bendy's presence felt eerie, like those eyes where following me.

I made it down to one of the lower floors, Martin often worked down there. What I came across and what was written on the wall.

 **I don't want to work here anymore**

It looked like one of the animator's handwriting, whoever did this must have been desperate. This was not a good sign.

Even if I could feel dread filling my entire body I expected to come across one of my coworkes… I think I did.

Rising from the ink was a figure long limbs, a large head and no legs. It dragged itself along the floor, I turned around and tried to get away. But the ink was heavy and sticky it stuck to my legs slowing me down. I then felt it a cold slimy hand grasp my leg and I fell face first into the ink.

I spat and tried to get the horrid taste out of my mouth. I kicked and screamed trying to get away. But it was stronger. The ink that keep getting in my face got into my mouth it felt like I was suffocating, nose and mouth blocked off by the ink. But I kept trying while my consciousness went and came back like the waves by the ocean shore. I kept trying to crawl and fight but my strength was evaporating.

I begged it to let me go, asked it to just let me leave. Asked it why it was doing this.

It appears that it couldn't speak, but it gave off a high pitched moan.

I don't know where we are or what it wants, all I know is that we are deep underground and that it wanted me to get up those stairs. This was my chance, I kept grabbing hold of the steps and any newel I could get my grip on. It got frustrated it it's more frequent moans was any indication. I tried once again to scream at it to make it let me go. But I was getting weaker.

Before I knew it we were out on the ledge and with its entire body wrapped around me it dragged me over and plunging into the darkness below.

Its cold, I can't move, I can't breath.

.

.

.

Is this how I die?

.

.

.

Will anyone miss me?

.

.

.

Are you happy now Susie?


End file.
